Fan:Polarismon
Polarismon Polarismon Polarismon is a Mega-class Beast Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . She is the Beast Holy Spirit of Ice, created by King Royalmon as well as Queen Majestymon, the parents of Prince Signamon. Appearance Polarismon is Tundramon's Beast form, which she undertakes when she slide evolves using the B Holy Spirit of Ice. She is Tundramon's raw power form. Polarismon is Tundramon's main battle form, when she needs to deal immense damage. She now takes the form of a polar bear-like creature. Like with the other Beast Spirits, Polarismon is noticeably beastly than her Tundramon appearance, with Polarismon's personality changing in this form, becoming more bloodthirsty and gluttonous for power and data. She was of the sixth of the Elemental Gods to obtain her Beast Spirit while in the Dark Area. The Crest of Reliability and the other with the symbol representing the Spirits of Ice, are now imprinted on her body. Polarismon is able to adapt to any environment despite being of the Ice variety. When underwater, Polarismon is said to be faster and able to show her true potential. Due to her being able to be in the water and ice, Polarismon at times is seem battling alongside Rivieramon and Velesmon, the Gemini Twins of Water. At first use, she is unable to completely control her Spirit, though overtime she trains herself and grows to master it. Attacks *'Ice Fang' – Polarismon bites down on the opponent and a white mist starts to seep out of her mouth. Then, the inside of Polarismon's mouth starts to glow light blue brightly and ice starts to form from her mouth and expands outwards around the opponent's body. *'Absolute Zero' – Polarismon's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. She then opens her mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. A spinning wind then comes out of Polarismon's mouth and she fires a powerful light blue beam of energy surrounded in light blue sparkles and wind from her mouth at the opponent. As the light blue beam travels at the opponent, large icy pillars jut out of the ground around the beam. The beam then disappears and multiple ice pillars continue to jut out of the ground at the opponent, freezing everything around her. *'Icicle Drop' - Polarismon takes in a deep breath and releases a wind with light blue sparkles in it from her mouth into the air. Then, small clumps of ice form in the wind and grow longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then rain down over the opponent. *'Chilling Wind' - Polarismon opens her mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue and light blue sparkles gather inside her mouth. Polarismon then releases a wind with snow inside of it from her mouth at the opponent. When the wind hits the opponent, it freezes them. *'Icicle Needle' - Polarismon opens her mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. She then releases multiple sharp, thin spear-shaped ice shards from her mouth at the opponent. As she does, a stream of cold air with white sparkles inside it is released as well. *'Hail' - Polarismon's body glows light blue. Then, thick clouds appear above the battlefield and a thick fog forms. Snow starts to fall from the clouds, and occasionally large balls of hail fly down and hit the opponent repeatedly. When Polarismon takes a lot of damage, the clouds fade away and disappear. Category:Fan Digimon